A blue pair of socks costs $$1$, and a popular green sweatshirt costs $8$ times as much. How much does the green sweatshirt cost?
Answer: The cost of the green sweatshirt is a multiple of the cost of the blue pair of socks, so find the product. The product is $8 \times $1$ $8 \times $1 = $8$ The green sweatshirt costs $$8$.